


The Life of Carmilla Karnstein

by jademodica



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademodica/pseuds/jademodica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a look into the life of the infamous Carmilla Karnstein, and everything that happened before she met the dorky Laura Hollis</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of Carmilla Karnstein

The vampires come in the night. The blood-curdling scream is what wakes her, and she watches as her father grabs his stakes and loaded gun. He is gone for about ten minutes and tells them to run, run fast and far. Going along with her mother, and her younger brother and sister, Carmilla darts out of their hut and moves in the shadows until they reach the opening of the forest. When her mother finally stops running, Carmilla collapses against a nearby tree and gulps air, her lungs burning and the feeling in her legs completely gone. Her brother and sister clutch at her hands as their mother searches for something in the dark.

As soon as she finds what she is looking for, Rosa Karnstein motioned for her children to follow her. Ever so carefully, Carmilla (followed by her siblings) went after her mother and watched as the older woman climbed into a large hole at the base of a large tree trunk. The hole smelt of sweat and fresh earth, the retched smell filling Carmilla’s nose with every breath. The beautiful girl, who resembled her mother, was not a fan of small spaces, but she held in her panic for her mother’s sake. This wasn’t the first time these supernatural beasts had attacked their village. They would always come in the night, quiet as a mouse and steal a handful of people to feed on. Carmilla had always stayed in her bed, fast asleep and taken over by peaceful dreams to worry about such horrible things.

That is, until she got older.

Soon, her dreams were interrupted by shouts of the soldiers that tried to fend the vampires off, accompanied by the wailing and crying from the frightened children. She still remembers the first time she saw a vampire. He was beautiful, with tousles of golden curly hair, and skin as pale as the moon. His eyes shone black against the firelight from the torch nearby. Then the handsome boy smiled, and Carmilla was filled with such terror; she resisted the urge to throw up. His fangs were sharp and stained with blood, glimmering faintly. Ever since that day, Carmilla vowed to protect her family however she could, no matter the cost. Each time they would attack, Carmilla stayed with her mother and looked after her siblings, trying to sooth their cries. There had been times when Carmilla feared her father would never would return, and during those times (when her mother, brother and sister had finally drifted to sleep), Carmilla would stand guard at the door; stake in hand, watching for a sign of her father.

It had been almost two and a half hours since they entered the hole, and everyone was scared. Carmilla’s little sister wouldn’t stop crying, and her brother hounded the poor girl to be quiet before the monsters found them. Rosa kept silent, her eyes fixated on where they had come from; no doubt watching out for her husband. Carmilla was a giant ball of tension, every one of her muscles were tense, and her patience grew thin with every word spoken from her brother. A second earlier, and Carmilla would have missed her mother jumping out of the tree and taking off. Slightly confused, Carmilla took hold of her siblings’ hands once more, and followed their mother, lucky to have some strength to keep up with her. When they reach the village, it is quiet, but bright. Every single hut and shop are set aflame, bodies are piled on the ground, the throats of men, women and children, bloody. Carmilla turns at the sound of her mother screaming. She watches as the once strong-willed, strict woman she’d known to be her mother, crumble into a heap on top of a body. Her father’s body. He lay there, his neck torn out, blood spattered in pools all around him; his dead, cold eyes staring up at the stars he could no longer see. Her mother started to shake violently, the whispers of prayers and defeat leaving her mouth through sobs.

“Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. How sad.” A voice called.

The voice belonged to a beautiful, tall, and terrifying woman. She emerged from the shadows, her black dress dragging quietly behind her. It was not hard to spot the blood that covered the woman’s mouth, letting Carmilla and her brother and sister know that she was a vampire. The woman was beautiful, but in a haunting way. Her thick, black hair was in a tight bun atop her head, and her eyes shone dark, her skin resembling stone. The woman smiles at Carmilla, sending a cold shiver running down the girl’s back at the sight of her blood-stained fangs. Within a blink of an eye, Carmilla’s hands are empty, and her brother and sisters are struggling against the vampire’s grasp on their necks. As if swatting away a fly, the cold woman snaps both of their necks simultaneously, and Carmilla watched in horror as her siblings’ bodies fell limp and lifeless toward the ground. The woman tilted her head slightly, her eyes flashing towards Rosa.

Carmilla couldn’t move or speak, she felt powerless. Weak. She should do something, anything, to help the last person she had. With whatever strength she had left, Carmilla moved to stand in front of her mother (who couldn’t take her eyes away from her children’s bodies. The vampire laughed, a cold, bitter laugh with hardly any humour in it. “What are you going to do little girl? Do you think you can stop me? It’s no use. She’ll just end up like these two.” The woman said, gesturing to the two small bodies at her feet.

Carmilla stood there, saying nothing. Keeping her ground. The vampire smirked, her eyes shining with something like approval. “You remind me of a daughter I used to have. Very passionate. Had a strong head on her shoulders. Yet, she made one mistake, and well…it’s a shame what happened to her.” Carmilla’s eyes widened. How could she do that? Talk about her daughter as if she’d meant nothing to her?

“What is your name girl?” the woman asked. Carmilla swallowed the lump of terror that threatened to rip from her mouth. “Carmilla.” She answered. She was surprised at how strong her voice sounded. “Carmilla. How about I give you a choice?” the vampire suggested. Carmilla searched the woman’s face for anything that could give something away, but found a stone gaze looking back at her.

“And what are my choices?”

“I let your mother live, but you become one of us. If you refuse, both you and your mother will die.” It took Carmilla a while to think over what she had been offered. Become one of them? How could she? But she knew that if she didn’t, both of them would die.

“So,” the woman asked. “What will your decision be?”

“If I become one of you, you have to promise that you will never harm my mother or village gain.” Carmilla said strongly. The woman nodded curtly. Then, with a flash of movement Carmilla felt searing pain and then utter bliss as the vampire’s fangs sunk in to her neck. The woman pulled away enough to whisper in to Carmilla’s ear: “This will only hurt a little.” Carmilla heard a small crack before everything went black.


End file.
